


a beautiful mess

by poetictragedy



Series: derek hale's dark passenger [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Breathplay, Consent Issues, Crying, Dark Derek, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insults, Light Nipple Play, Light Sadism, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Serial Killer Derek, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a freshman in college and meets a boy who's damaged beyond repair.</p><p>(warning: this fic does <em>not</em> have a happy ending; read at your own risk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes you find and for any warnings I missed.

Derek is at college for three weeks before he notices Isaac Lahey. It’s not hard to miss the kid because he blends into the background and doesn’t say much… but the bruises and split lip are what catch Derek’s attention.

And they’re what attracts Derek to the other boy.

 

 

**xx**

It’s another two weeks before Derek says anything to Isaac.

Their last class for the week is English and it’s late on Friday afternoon. Everyone is antsy and even their professor seems to be bored with the class. With five minutes left, he tells everyone they can leave if they want and he’s the first one out of the door.

While everyone else files out of the classroom, Derek hangs back. He’s usually one of the first ones out of the room so he can get back to his dorm before his roommate gets there, but today he decides to stay behind.

Why? Because Isaac Lahey is the last student out and Derek wants to talk to him.

Everyone’s mostly gone and before he knows it, Derek’s alone in the room with Isaac. He watches the other boy out of the corner of his eye and notices that there’s a fresh bruise on his jaw and his eyes is blackened, lip split in the middle. 

How no one notices this kid’s getting the crap beaten out of him, Derek has no clue. 

But he’s going to use it to his advantage.

"Hey," he says, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, wrapping a hand around the strap as he smiles at Isaac. The other boy looks up with fear in his blue eyes and Derek holds his hands up, showing he means no harm. “I just wanted to say hello."

Isaac’s eyes narrow slightly and he relaxes slightly. “Hello," he mumbles as he goes back to shoving his things into his bag, his movements slow — like he’s trying to put off leaving as long as possible.

"I’m Derek."

"Yeah, I know." 

"You do? Huh," Derek mutters and laughs, stuffing his hand into his pocket. Isaac’s shoulders are trembling, as are his hands, and Derek wonders how much he’d have to say to get the boy back to his dorm room. Probably not much. “And you are…?"

The boy stops and looks up. “Isaac," he replies, licking across the split in his lip.

Isaac’s eyes seem even bluer up close and with the blackening around his eye, they pop even more — though they look sad. His skin is pale, Derek notices, and it’s perfect; almost like a blank canvas just waited to be painted. Except for in this scenario, he”ll be painting it with bruises and marks.

"Nice to meet you." That’s a lie but if Derek’s learned anything, he knows that being courteous and sweet will get him a long, long way. “I was thinking about going to get coffee," he says and shrugs his shoulders. “Would you like to join me?"

Hesitation and panic flash across Isaac’s face, his head shaking a little. “No," he says, repeating the jerky motion, “I don’t think I should."

"Oh, come on. I’ll pay and you don’t have anywhere important to be, do you?"

"I have to — I have to get home." Isaac stumbles over the words, his fingers trembling harder as he struggles to zip his bag up. “I’m sorry," he mumbles.

Derek sighs and comes over, putting his hands on Isaac’s. “Here," he says and zips the bag up for him, taking his hands away with a smile. “Now you owe me."

A small, barely-there smile ghosts over Isaac’s lips and he nods his head slowly. He doesn’t say anything else, just slings the bag over his shoulder as he walks out of the room, following Derek out of the building. Once they’re outside, Derek leads Isaac over to the parking lot where his truck is parked and slides in behind the wheel.

Except Isaac doesn’t follow him — not at first.

"You coming?" Derek asks, raising a brow.

Isaac bites his lower lip and nods, moving over to the passenger side. He climbs into the cab and sets his bag between his legs, tugging the ends of his sleeves down. Derek catches a glimpse of bruises on his wrists and licks his lips slowly.

They don’t speak on the way to the coffee shop and Derek is fine with it. He’s never really been one for unnecessary small talk; that can come later, when they’re in the cafe. He’s already thinking of questions to ask Isaac, mostly about the bruises and the split lip, though he already knows where they came from.

Or he can guess, anyway.

When they get to the coffee shop, Derek parks next to a beat up Honda and shuts the truck off after rolling the windows up. He climbs out and clips his key ring onto one of his belt loops as he walks around, waiting for Isaac. Once the boy is out, Derek smiles and takes him inside, ordering a large coffee as soon as he steps up to the counter.

"Nothing for me," Isaac mutters and when Derek asks why, he says he doesn’t have money. 

"It’s on me." 

Isaac’s eyes widen in surprise and he nods, ordering the cheapest coffee on the menu, though Derek tells him he can get whatever he wants. They wait quietly for their orders and grab them when the woman behind the counter slides them over, her eyes on Isaac the whole time.

"Come on," Derek says, taking the other boy over to a table in the corner. There are several empty ones all over the cafe but Derek wants a little bit of privacy so he can ask about the bruises.

A few minutes pass and Derek sips his coffee, watching Isaac with a curious expression. He can’t help but be attracted to the boy, what with the darkening bruises on his pale skin and the fresh split on his lower lip and the hand prints on his wrists.

Derek takes another sip of coffee and sets it back down. “So," he says, blowing out a long breath, “what’s up with the black eye? If you don’t mind me asking."

"Wha - what black eye?" Isaac stammers and looks down at his coffee cup like he doesn’t know what the hell Derek is talking about. 

"That one," Derek mutters, moving a hand to cup Isaac’s chin. The other boy jerks his head away, probably on instinct, and his blue eyes find Derek’s hazel ones. “What’s up with it?"

Isaac chews on his lip, causing it to bleed a little, and shrugs. “I fell down the stairs," he answers and Derek has to try so very hard to keep himself from laughing.

"You don’t get that kind of thing from falling down the stairs."

"Who made you the expert of injuries acquired from a tumble down the staircase?"

That makes Derek laugh and he licks his lips. “I know a thing or two," he says and puts his hand on Isaac’s, being careful not to spook him. “You can tell me what’s happening. I know we just met and everything but… I’ve been there before." 

Ah, yes, lie to the boy; that always works.

"You…" Isaac trails off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Have gotten the crap beaten out of me by a parent?" The other boy nods meekly. “Yeah, it’s happened a few times. I moved out, stayed with my grandma for a while, and now I’m here, trying to better myself and get over what happened."

Isaac looks at him curiously, like he’s trying to decide whether or not to believe Derek, and the looks away, dragging his tongue across his lips. “My dad," he whispers, the words barely audible. 

"Your dad…"

"He beats the shit out of me." Isaac looks like he’s going to cry and maybe if Derek were a better person, he would have comforted him. But, no, the other boy’s pain just fuels his pleasure and only makes him more attracted to Isaac.

"Does he do anything else?"

Those blue eyes come back, focusing on Derek’s face, and Isaac nods his head slowly. “If I fuck up and do something really bad, he’ll lock me in the freezer," he mutters.

Derek never thought about locking someone in a  _freezer_. Maybe he’ll do that sometime.

"That’s fucked," he mumbles, brushing his thumb along Isaac’s slowly. “And you can’t get away from him?"

Isaac shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"Because he’s paying for my school and I’m all he has left. My mother died when I was little and my brother got killed in Iraq." 

"Bummer." Derek frowns and then smiles, squeezing Isaac’s hand gently. “If you ever need someone to talk to or you need a place to hide out, you can come to me," he says and when Isaac looks up at him, he can see hope in those blue eyes.

The subject changes from there. Isaac asks about his family and Derek has to lie; he says that his dad was an asshole (which wasn’t true; James Hale was kind of a perfect father), tells the other boy that his mom was a drunk who didn’t care what happened to him or any of her other children (also untrue).

Derek tells Isaac that he doesn’t know what happened to his family. He heard something about a fire that started from a cigarette his mother left burning one night and she and his father burned up but hasn’t looked into it. He says that his siblings got taken away and put in foster families, their last names changed so he can’t find them…

And Isaac believes it  _all_.

When the remains of their coffee have gone cold and the sun’s gotten low in the sky, Derek says he should get back to his dorm. He gives Isaac his number, scrawls it down on a napkin, and smiles when the other boy grins brightly.

Oh, god, he’s such a beautiful mess and Derek’s going to have fun with him.

Isaac is reluctant to get out of the car when they get to his house but Derek says that it’s going to be okay. He squeezes his shoulder and reminds the other boy that he can call at any time, no matter when it is or how late it may be, and the boy nods his head.

The front door opens and Isaac’s father stands in the doorway, framed by a halo of light coming from the inside, and Derek watches Isaac walk up the porch. As soon as he’s close enough, Mr. Lahey grabs him and throws him inside. The last thing Derek hears before the door shuts is someone screaming and he leaves, pretending like he didn’t hear it.

 

 

**xx**

The next week, Isaac doesn’t show up for class. Derek’s worried that maybe his father killed him for some reason before he even got the chance to play around with him… but he runs into the other boy when class ends. He’s got a fresh black eye and moves slowly, his lower lip swollen with a smear of blood going across it.

"Hey," Derek says when he sees him, cupping Isaac’s jaw in his hand. He has to look up at him, since the kid’s a couple inches taller, and he frowns, brushing his thumb along Isaac’s cheekbone. “Your dad?"

Isaac nods his head and sighs, “I need to get my homework."

When the other boy brushes past him, Derek waits outside the classroom for fifteen minutes. He can’t hear what Isaac and their professor are talking about, not even when he pushes his ear against the door, and he has to jump back when Isaac comes out.

"Do you want to come to my dorm and hang out for a while?" Derek asks, quirking a brow as he gives Isaac a small smile. The other boy looks hesitant and shakes his head, his jaw tightening. “Come on, you can get away from your dad for a while and I can catch you up on what happened in class."

Isaac closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. “Okay," he whispers and opens his eyes again, settling misty blue irises on Derek.

Neither of them speak as they head out to the parking lot and they climb into the cab of Derek’s truck. Isaac’s movements are slow and he winces a few times, which catches Derek’s attention, and he wonders if the other boy’s body is covered in bruises.

Which is a thought that has his cock hardening in his jeans.

Derek pushes those images away from his mind and starts the engine, pulling out of his space before shifting into drive. He goes to the edge of the parking lot and drives to where his dorm his, glancing over at Isaac every few minutes.

The one thing Derek really wants to do is fuck Isaac… and he thinks about seducing him when they get back to his dorm. His roommate won’t be there, seeing as he has a date that night, and Derek will be alone for hours. 

When they get to the dorm, Derek parks in his usual spot and climbs out, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He goes around, waits for Isaac to step out of the cab, and takes him inside, nodding to a few people he sees in the hallway. They’re not friends, no, but they’re people that Derek has decided are nice enough not to end up on his hit list.

"This is me," he says, stopping in front of a door before unlocking and pushing it open. Once he’s over the threshold, Derek flips the light on and goes to set his bag down on the chair in front of his desk.

Isaac follows behind him, shutting the door before stuffing his hands into his pockets, head down and eyes on the floor. He doesn’t move from the spot until Derek comes over, ushering him to the bed before gently pushing him down.

"You don’t have to do this," Isaac mumbles and Derek blinks, looking at him as he asks what he’s talking about. “Be my friend just because you know what I’m going through and feel sorry for me."

"I’m not doing this because I feel sorry for you."

"Then why  _are_  you doing it?"

Derek sighs and takes his jacket off, throwing it onto the floor. “I’m doing this because you seem like a cool guy and I… maybe have developed a small crush on you," he answers which, alright, isn’t a total lie but it’s not the whole truth.

"A crush? On  _me_?" Isaac snorts and starts laughing, his whole body shaking with the sound. When it dies away, he starts whimpering and sucks in a sharp breath, holding his ribs.

"You okay?"

The other boy shrugs and takes his hoodie off. It gets thrown onto the floor as he stands and lifts his shirt up for Derek to see. There are bruises forming on his pale skin, going along his side and rib cage, and Derek lifts a hand to touch them.

"This is why I haven’t been to class," he mumbles and closes his eyes when Derek’s fingers trace along each bump of his ribs.

"I’m sorry." It’s another lie, a way to get Isaac to trust him, and Derek leans in without thinking, pressing a kiss to one of the bruises. “You can stay here tonight, if you want," he says, shrugging.

Isaac makes a broken noise and sits back down. He doesn’t say anything, just looks at Derek with sad eyes and his lower lip caught between his teeth. A moment later, he mumbles, “Do you really have a crush on me?"

Instead of answering, Derek leans in and kisses Isaac gently. Every fiber in his being is telling him to kiss harder, to reopen the split on his lip and lick the blood away from his skin, but he doesn’t want to scare Isaac away just yet.

The kiss deepens a little and Isaac moves a hand up, pressing it against the back of Derek’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. He opens his mouth on a gasp, allowing Derek’s tongue to slip in between his lips, and whimpers when he’s pushed down onto the mattress.

"Derek," Isaac gasps and whether it’s from pleasure or pain, Derek doesn’t know, but he kisses the other boy harder. He sucks on Isaac’s lower lip and bites down on it and growls when the fingers in his hair tighten, tugging him closer.

The bruises and the possible broken ribs are forgotten. Derek doesn’t care about them right now, just wants to kiss Isaac and fuck him and feel how tight and warm his body will be around him, groaning against his lips at the thought.

After a few minutes, Derek pulls back. “Get naked," he pants and tugs his shirt off, throwing it somewhere into the corner. Isaac looks up at him like he doesn’t comprehend and Derek repeats the words, smacking Isaac’s thigh gently.

While Isaac takes his clothes off, Derek gets up to lock the door. He goes over to his roommate’s nightstand, opens it up, and grabs the bottle of lube the other guy not-so-subtly hid in there the first week of classes. 

"Are we…" Isaac starts, his voice breathless as he undoes his jeans.

"Yes," Derek answers him, grabbing a condom from the same nightstand, not caring if he’s using his roommate’s things. He didn’t think he’d want to sleep with anyone in college, let alone a  _guy_ , so he didn’t come prepared.

Bless sexually active roommates.

When he comes back to the bed, Isaac is completely naked and his cock is hard, curved up toward his stomach, and Derek moans. He’s always been attracted to both sexes and has never been with a guy (hell, he just lost his virginity a year ago) but the thought of fucking Isaac makes him shiver.

After laying the condom and lube down on the mattress, Derek takes the rest of his clothes off, letting them fall into a heap on the ground. He strokes his cock languidly for a moment, eyes roaming all over Isaac’s body, and he moves onto the bed, attacking the other boy’s mouth.

Derek kisses Isaac and gropes blindly for the bottle, popping the top once he has it in his hands, biting down on the other boy’s lip. He pours some of the lube onto his fingers and spreads Isaac’s legs, pushing them back a little as he pulls back from the kiss.

"Hold your knees for me," he mumbles and presses a fingertip against Isaac’s entrance once he’s complied. The tip slides in easily, though there is a little bit of resistance at first, and Derek swallows hard.

The boy underneath him gasps and writhes, chest rising and falling heavily with each inhale and exhale. “Derek," Isaac whines, his fingers digging into the back of his thighs.

"You want another?" Isaac nods his head and Derek grins, slipping a second finger into him, though this time he doesn’t go slow. He sinks both digits in quickly and puts a hand over Isaac’s mouth when he cries out, not wanting the RA to hear him.

As he pumps two fingers in and out, Derek watches Isaac. He watches the way his eyelashes flutter before he closes his eyes, how he tips his head back and arches off the mattress. The small whimpers that come from Isaac’s throat muffle against his hand and Derek shudders, imagining the noises he’ll make once he’s got a cock inside of him.

Five minutes pass before Derek pushes a third finger in. He works them in and out, separating and twisting them as he shoves them back in, his cock throbbing when he hears Isaac gasp sharply. It’s a pained noise and even though there are tears coming from the other boy’s eyes, Derek doesn’t let up.

In fact, Derek pushes a forth finger into Isaac and stretches him open as much as he can, nearly getting off on the other’s pain. He could do this all night and could come from hurting Isaac like this, but Derek  _really_  wants to fuck him.

So, without anymore prepping, Derek pulls his fingers out slowly and takes the condom, opening the package with his teeth. He takes the latex out, rolls it over his cock, and thinks about using a little more lube but decides against it.

"Relax for me," he whispers and presses the head of his cock against Isaac’s hole, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from groaning as he slips in slowly.

And Isaac is tighter and hotter than Kate had been. He’s not quite as wet, of course, because he didn’t use as much lube as he should have, but he feels just as good — if not better.

A sharp, high pitched noise escapes Isaac’s throat and he screws his eyes shut, hands coming up, scrabbling against Derek’s chest. He doesn’t stop, though, just pushes his cock in all the way and rocks against the boy underneath him.

"St — stop," Isaac gasps and Derek pretends he didn’t hear him.

Once he’s allowed them both to adjust, Derek starts to thrust in and out of Isaac slowly, holding his hips, pinning them to the bed. He throws his head back and arches, slamming his cock into Isaac so hard that they both shout. 

Isaac’s fingernails dig into Derek’s shoulders and he scratches him, tears rolling down his cheeks. They only make the other boy fuck him harder and he leans down, sucking one of Isaac’s nipples between his lips, biting down on it.

Derek’s name falls from Isaac’s lips, a broken moan following it. “No, it — it hurts, please… please stop," he begs, sobbing the words out.

"Is that - " Derek groans, bringing his head up so his lips are right against Isaac’s ear " - what you tell your dad when he’s beating you?"

Another sob escapes.

"Do you beg him to stop?" The words come out as a harsh breath and Derek moves one of his hands up, wrapping it around Isaac’s throat. He holds him down by the neck and hips, slamming into him harder. The air in Isaac’s throat comes out as a wheeze and Derek smirks.

The sobbing only makes him harder and he fucks Isaac roughly, squeezing down on his throat. He makes a few noises, mostly wheezes, and they go straight to Derek’s cock. 

"Pl -  _please_ ," Isaac manages, his hands coming up to grab at Derek’s neck and shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

Derek pretends to misinterpret what Isaac’s saying and fucks him harder, growling in the other boy’s ear. “You sound so pretty when you beg," he moans and eases up on Isaac’s throat just to hear him scream a little, a string of ‘no, please’ and ‘stop’ and ‘no’ falling from his lips.

The hand on his throat squeezes harder and Derek fucks Isaac harder than before, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He breathes harshly against Isaac’s ear and bites it, dragging his mouth down to bite just above his fingers.

"I bet you cry and scream so - ngh - sweetly when your dad kicks you in the ribs," he whispers, groaning as he slams his hips against Isaac’s, moving his hand up from the boy’s throat to his mouth when he screams loudly. “Shut the fuck up."

Isaac nods his head and looks up at Derek with tears in his eyes. He squeeze them shut and sobs against the hand on his mouth, his body trembling underneath Derek as he fucks him harder.

When his orgasm hits, it’s like a punch to the gut and Derek moans, pressing his body against Isaac’s as his hips stutter forward. He’s a panting, shaky mess when he finally comes down and he keeps his body against Isaac’s.

"You wanna come?" Derek breathes and Isaac shakes his head. A laugh bubbles up and Derek tsks softly, wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. “Your body says otherwise."

Isaac screams against Derek’s hand and tries to wiggle free.

"What’s the matter, Isaac? Don’t you want to come?"

Another scream, followed by a muffled sob.

Derek grins and continues to stroke Isaac’s cock quickly. whispering filthy things in his ear. Saying that he’d love to fuck him after his dad threw him down the stairs and how he’d love to have Isaac suck his cock while he was bound in the freezer, just before they locked the lid.

And he can tell that Isaac is fighting his orgasm but his body isn’t. He comes a few minutes later, his back arching off the mattress and his sobs muffling against Derek’s hand, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Once he’s calmed down, Derek moves away and grabs a towel. He cleans the other boy up and notices how he won’t look at him, how he flinches away whenever Derek touches the towel to his skin. That’s fine with him; he got what he wanted and now he’s happy.

Isaac dresses slowly, wincing with each movement, and Derek gets rid of the evidence; throwing the condom in the trashcan and putting the lube back where he found it. He pulls his boxer briefs and t-shirt back on before laying back on the mattress, watching Isaac.

"I should go," the boy mumbles, tugging his shoes on without looking at Derek.

"Yeah, you should — but come back anytime."

Without another word, Isaac leaves the room and Derek smirks, feeling satisfied.

 

**xx**

Derek and Isaac don’t speak for weeks after that. 

The last class before winter break comes and when Isaac walks into the room, Derek can see stitches above his eyebrow, a cut on his cheekbone, and notices how his lower lip is split and swollen. Even though his mind is telling him that it’s a bad idea, Derek wants the other boy just one more time.

So, instead of going up to him after class, Derek waits. He goes to the Lahey house after dark and watches, waits for Isaac’s father to leave, and walks up the porch steps, knocking on the door.

When Isaac answers, his eyes go wide and he tries to shut the door, but Derek manages to get his foot between it and the frame.

"What’s the matter?"

"Leave me alone," Isaac whispers brokenly.

"I just want to talk." As he speaks, Derek pushes the door open and shoves Isaac back into the house, glancing behind him. No one seems to be watching, so he shuts the door and locks it, turning to look at the other boy with a wicked grin.

And Isaac’s shaking. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and he stumbles, falling onto the floor between the stairs and the living room. “Go," he says in a weak voice, his chest rising and falling heavily as he sobs.

"Aw, come on, Isaac. We had fun, didn’t we?" Derek’s voice is low as he walks forward, stepping over Isaac’s body before leaning down. “I thought you liked getting fucked by me," he mumbles, pouting.

"You  _raped me_ ," Isaac spits and Derek laughs.

"No, I didn’t. You were a willing participant."

Isaac shakes his head, eyes glistening with tears. “I said no," he says, his voice shaking just as badly as his body is.

"And you were playing hard to get."

When Isaac brings his hand up to punch Derek in the jaw, he grabs it and twists his wrist back, making the other boy yelp loudly. He can already see that fucking Isaac isn’t an option and doesn’t want the boy to call the cops on him, so he decides to get rid of him.

"Where’s the freezer your dad locks you up in?"

Isaac doesn’t answer; Derek twists his wrist again and repeats the question.

"B - basement," Isaac answers.

A smile spreads across Derek’s face and he hauls the boy up by his hair, shoving him forward. He tells Isaac to take him down to the basement and the boy obeys, whimpering quietly as they walk through the kitchen and to the basement door.

Derek shoves Isaac down the stairs and shuts the door behind him, hands in his pockets as he walks down into the basement. It’s dark and damp down there, with only a little bit of light coming in through the window from the streetlight, but Derek doesn’t need any of that.

When he finds Isaac, Derek kicks him hard in the ribs and smirks when he hears him gasp, all the breath being knocked out of his lungs. He imagines this is what Mr. Lahey does and Derek kicks Isaac one more time, the toe of his boot connecting with his rib cage.

Something snaps and Derek can hear Isaac sobbing. He bends down over the boy’s body and growls in frustration when Isaac’s elbow connects with his jaw. Thankfully for him, Derek doesn’t bleed, and he gets his hands around the collar of Isaac’s shirt.

"You wanted me," he whispers and straddles the boy’s body, kneeling down as he shoves him against the floor. “You want this, too, don’t you? Because you know your dad isn’t going to stop until he kills you and you want someone else to do it first."

Isaac sobs and tries to grab Derek, but he slams him down against the floor.

"Suicide never was an option, hmm? You can’t kill yourself because you’re a goddamn  _coward_."

"No," Isaac sobs, his entire body shaking as he drops his hands down.

Derek grins and listens to the other boy say things like ‘fuck you’ and ‘you’re such an asshole’. His voice is breathless and the words come out in a pained voice and Derek’s so  _tired of it,_  so he brings his hands to Isaac’s neck.

With a swift turn, Derek snaps Isaac’s neck and lets his body fall onto the floor, going limp. He looks down at the other boy, at how he’s spread out on the hard cement floor, and thinks about taking a picture but doesn’t.

Instead, he goes up the stairs and into Isaac’s room. He pokes around for a moment and finds a beanie, something so simple that no one will notice if it’s gone or not, and shoves it into his pocket.

Derek goes downstairs again and walks through the kitchen again, making sure there’s no big pieces of evidence linking him to Isaac’s death. Once he’s made his sweep, he goes to the backdoor and slips out into the yard, walking in the shadows.

No one sees him and Derek knows that no one probably saw Isaac’s father leave, so no one can say that he wasn’t there when his son died and the whole thing will probably be blamed on him.

When Derek gets back to the abandoned house he parked his truck at a few blocks over, he heads to his dorm. He thinks about Isaac, touches the beanie in his pocket, and feels his cock grow hard the entire way back.

Derek’s roommate is gone when he gets back and he jerks off almost as soon as he gets into the room. He comes harder than he has before and tucks the beanie away somewhere safe, in a box he locks away in a safe that no one can get into.

 

**xx**

The next day, Derek heads back to his grandmother’s house. She tells him about something she read in the paper, showing him the article. On the page, there’s a picture of Isaac’s father under the headline ‘Father Murders 18 year old Son’.

Further down the article, it says that an autopsy showed that abuse had been going on for a while and that police weren’t sure what happened to make Frank Lahey snap that final time. 

Derek pretends like he doesn’t know the kid when his grandmother asks about him. He wants to keep the article, though, but knows that if anyone came looking for him and poked around enough, they’d find it.

So he sticks with keeping the beanie and goes back to killing animals while on vacation, since his need for killing a human has been sated.


End file.
